Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a vehicle lamp.
Related Art
As described in JP 2013-161577 A, recently a vehicle lamp has been proposed in which light emitting diodes are disposed on an inner side of a transparent surface cover and a conductive reflector for reflecting light emitted from the light emitting diodes toward the surface cover is disposed between the light emitting diodes and the surface cover so as to be in a state where the conductive reflector is in proximity to the light emitting diodes. Since the reflector is disposed so as to be in the state where the reflector is in proximity to the light emitting diodes, the vehicle lamp can be made compact.